


Birthday be better with this

by nuznate



Category: The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The vampire diaries (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate
Summary: Back in 2013 when they were doing interviews for promoting the series when Daniel found out that it was Joseph's birthday.





	Birthday be better with this

**Author's Note:**

> Based from this interview : https://youtu.be/qxvNkmnHobc
> 
> Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction. No offense or harm is intended to the people involved.

What a good day today! Joseph thinks happily to himself while walking back to the dressing room. Today is a very long day with a huge amount of interviews he's just done for his TV series. And today is also his birthday. He got a lot of blessings and got birthday presents from some of his co-star and interviewers as well. He even got a hug from Daniel, which is unexpected, and this alone makes today his favorite birthday ever.

He opens his dressing room door and immediately notices a small pile of presents he got on the desk, already delivered to his room by the staff, and can't help his smile. He goes straight to examines them like a giant kid he is, all the while doesn't notice that someone else is also in his room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A familiar voice comes from behind him. Joseph startles a little before he turns to look and finds Daniel sitting on the sofa, looking up at him with a little frown on his face.

Confused of what the other man is talking about, he quirks his eyebrows up and asks, "what?"

Daniel takes in his breath and repeats his question, but this time with lower voice. "Why didn't you tell me....that today is your birthday?"

Joseph lowers his gaze to the floor. He chews on his lower lip, suddenly feels nervous. 

Daniel stands up from the sofa and starts walking towards him. "You made me look like an idiot for not knowing that today's you birthday when everyone seems to know."

When the older man comes close enough he takes a step back automatically until his back hits the desk and he has nowhere to go. Daniel steps closer to him now. He can't help thinking if he was Klaus.....well, he isn't, he's just Joseph. And that man is Daniel, not Elijah. He can't act mad and get away with it like Klaus could. And Daniel will probably never care about him like Elijah cares about Klaus.

"Uh..I didn't," he mumbles, "I didn't think that you'll care." 

Daniel seems to stop short when he hears his reason. Noticing this, Joseph hurriedly adds, "I'm sorry! I was just afraid..." He trails off because who is he to say that and he mentally kicks himself because what he's said is just rude.

"Sorry." He mumbles quickly again before closing his mouth and looking at the older man with an apologetic look.

Daniel's eyes soften. He sighs fondly. "You're unbelievable," he mutters softly before leans in close and presses their lips together in a closed mouth kiss.

When he leans back, he meets Joseph's pink face and his wide blue eyes starring at him in total shock.

"Wha...what..." The younger's heart hammering in his chest, hot spreading through his body and he's definitely incapable of forming any coherent sentences right now.

He absentmindedly lifts his hand to touch his lips and still in shock when Daniel smiles smugly at him.

"Considered that my proper birthday present for you. Happy birthday Joe."

And that's how Joseph ends up getting a kiss from Daniel for his birthday every year since then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> They're amazing and funny together and I can't believe there's no more fic about them.


End file.
